Stole My Heart
by Artsy-Crazy-Smart
Summary: At a welcoming party, a certain curly haired brunette catches Eddie's eye. Yet, for KT, although she sees Eddie, she has a boyfriend: Fabian Rutter. Which also happens to be Eddie's best friend. Uhh... Come again? [Keddie]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! New story yay! I'm excited! **

**This is a_ Keddie _story. So get out if you don't like Keddie. Anywhoo... hope you like. **

* * *

****It was in the club. A welcoming back party. Frobisher Academy. 2013. In Liverpool. 9:00 at night.

Maybe it got a little crazy. I mean, there were no adults. So party of your life this year.

* * *

Eddie sat slumped down in his chair. His ex-girlfriend, Patricia, had moved away to Spain. Broke up with him over text, saying that she had fallen for some other spanish guy. That was last week. So, Eddie was still in the lonely stage.

**_***Play the song "Stole My Heart" By One Direction****_**

A girl with curly dark brown hair walked into the party, with a T-shirt saying "Shut it and be weird". Eddie chuckled to himself as he read the shirt, and the girl noticed, blushing slightly. She had the most beautiful deep brown eyes. Eddie had to remind himself to not be creepy, and looked down. Awkward. She made a few funny faces to lighten the mood, then, danced crazily. The girl kept dancing, except she danced well now.

God, she was _hot_ to Eddie. She seemed funny and smart. And she was cute, so that was a bonus.

Eddie got up to go talk to her. She smiled in a way that made Eddie's knees go weak.

"You're staring again," The girl joked.

Eddie suddenly became self-consious but then realized she was joking. He flushed in embarrassment.

"Well, isn't that the reason you made me laugh?" He shot back.

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe I just wanted you to go away," She countered.

"Possibility," Eddie considered, "BUT, why are you still talking to me then?"

"You're smarter than you look, Pretty Boy."

"I use my gift of hidden secrets. Go out with me tomorrow night, and you could find more with a nice dinner?"

"I can't-"

"Please?"

"Seriously-"

Eddie couldn't believe it, why was he being rejected? Why was he _begging_? It was completely out of his character.

"You have to give me a chance."

"Why?"

_Because I think I love you. _He wanted to say, but the words never came.

"You started being nice to me first. Cheered me up. I just want to return the favor."

"Okay, but just as friends."

"Deal."

"Good. Here's my number." She said, handing him a slip of paper.

Eddie was about to ask her name, but she was gone in the blink of an eye.

His heart was stolen.

Eddie sighed yet again and walked around to find Fabian, slinging on his leather jacket. There Fabian was, near the corner of the room, his back turned to Eddie, shielding the person that he was talking to. He assumed it was Mara, because they were the two smartest people in his class. He made his way over to them and tapped him on the shoulder.

Fabian's face lit up as he turned around. "Eddie!" He exclaimed.

"Hey," Eddie waved, "Anything new?"

"Actually yes," Fabian grinned, "I got a girlfriend."

"Can I meet her?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on out, KT!" Fabian called to his girlfriend.

The girl walked out from behind Fabian. The brown curls and beautiful chocolate eyes.

That. Is. Her.

Eddie's face darkened when he saw the girl of his dreams standing there. He shut and opened his eyes multiple times to see if KT would disappear. But she stood there in complete shock. In normal circumstances, he would have laughed at her expression. But it was nothing normal. His best friend was with his crush.

Fabian examined the two's faces, "Oh you know each other?"

"I-uh..." Eddie stuttered. _I fell in love. She stole my heart. _

KT quickly covered up, "In America, at an airport."

"Oh thats cool. Eddie? You okay, mate?" Fabian asked.

"Fine." He lied.

_KT Rush. My best friend's girlfriend. My love. _

_She stole my heart tonight. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So no reviews. Ouch. That burns. Anyway, I don't care. I just write cause I feel like it. Reviews would be nice though... Here's Chapter Two!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own House Of Anubis or any songs. So yeah. Not mine. Just made a story out of it. **

* * *

**_Recap: _**

_Fabian grinned, "I got a girlfriend."_

_"Can I meet her?"_

_"Yeah, sure. Come on out, KT!" Fabian called to his girlfriend._

_The girl walked out from behind Fabian. The brown curls and beautiful chocolate eyes._

_That. Is. Her._

_Eddie's face darkened when he saw the girl of his dreams standing there. He shut and opened his eyes multiple times to see if KT would disappear. But she stood there in complete shock. In normal circumstances, he would have laughed at her expression. But it was nothing normal. His best friend was with his crush._

_Fabian examined the two's faces, "Oh you know each other?"_

_"I-uh..." Eddie stuttered. I fell in love. She stole my heart._

_KT quickly covered up, "In America, at an airport."_

_"Oh thats cool. Eddie? You okay, mate?" Fabian asked._

_"Fine." He lied._

_KT Rush. My best friend's girlfriend. My love._

_She stole my heart tonight._

* * *

Eddie was slumped down in his stool again by the bar. He was absolutely miserable.

There was Fabian dancing with KT. They looked happy. Having fun. Rubbing it in Eddie's face, it seemed.

"Eddie, my dude!" A voice exclaimed from behind the counter.

He turned to the voice and saw the one and only, Jerome Clarke.

"Can I have a drink?" Eddie asked._ [In Great Britain, you can drink at age 18. That is how old they are.]_

Jerome nodded and popped open a bottle, handing it to him. Eddie thanked him silently.

"Jerry, I'm in a deep- eh, problem," Eddie blurted out, then took a sip of his drink.

Jerome's eyes widened. He wiped down the counter with a white dirt rag.

"What is it?" He asked, busy at work.

The dirty blonde sighed again.

"Well, it's about a girl-" He started but was cut off.

"Fabian's girlfriend, huh?" Jerome cut him off.

"How did you know?"

"Dude, bartenders see _everything," _Jerry chuckled, "So what's her name?"

"KT," Eddie replied softly, "She's American."

Jerome shook his head and swung his arm around the depressed guy.

"Ed, you're just getting over Trixie. And you miss America. So it only makes sense that you have fallen for this KT. It'll pass!" He explained.

Eddie's eyes widened, "Guess you're right."

Jerome patted him on the back and went back to work, "Now, go live your life."

Eddie frowned.

He had a feeling that this "crush" would never go away.

* * *

KT couldn't stop staring at Eddie. Well, it was only a few glances, but still; it made her heart jump.

She tried to keep herself distracted with Fabian, trying to be happy and energetic. Fabian was really fun, but NOTHING was working. So that was awful. Thank God she was a good actress.

"This is so much fun!" Fabian grinned widely. It was extremely cute. It could make any girl's heart melt.

"You're so cute." KT blushed of embarrassment for saying that.

Then Fabian kissed her passionately, cupping her face in one hand.

"Well, you're cuter." He replied sweetly, and twirled her around.

* * *

Eddie wanted to march over there and fight Fabian for KT.

But he couldn't.

KT was happy with Fabian.

Fabian was happy with KT.

It was all okay.

For them.

Plus, he was Fabian's best friend! Even if _Kabian_ (the nickname that Amber came up with for the pairing) broke up, _Keddie _(the pairing name for KT and Eddie made by Amber) couldn't happen. Especially because of the bro code. It was like the law for men. "_Bro's before Hoe's" _that kind of stuff. Life literally sucked for Eddie right now.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

**Who has the hand on Eddie's shoulder? What will happen between the love triangle? Will Jerome get involved? Tune in next time!**

**~Sophia**


End file.
